Ancient Egypt/Dialogue
Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Welcome to Ancient Egypt! Penny: Please wait 4500 years for your taco to be ready... more or less. Crazy Dave: That doesn't smell right. Crazy Dave: I'm sure my taco is around here somewhere, but in the meantime... Crazy Dave: These plants were made for plantin'. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After the player completes the level and receive the Cabbage-pult and Map of time space-ness) Crazy Dave: Good news! Penny found a map to my taco! Penny: No, that is a time-space map to the worlds we could explore. Crazy Dave: Mummies and pirates and cowboys, oh my! Penny: We should be able to find some way to access the other worlds. Penny: For now, we're ready to press on in Ancient Egypt! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 1) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Now this looks like the map to my taco! Penny: To be precise this is a world map where we can find plants that can help us and... Crazy Dave: ... Penny: User Dave, there are more important things at hand than... Crazy Dave: Let's go get my taco! Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 2 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Those plants look hungry. Crazy Dave: If only there was something that you could feed them... (Penny appears) Penny: Plant Food is packed with vitamins and minerals. Penny: It's an essential part of a complete breakfast. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After the plant food tutorial) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I wonder if Plant Food works on other types of plants? (Crazy Dave leaves) (After completing the level and getting a Key) (Crazy Dave Appears) Crazy Dave: Whoa! What's that? (Penny appears) Penny: It appears to be a key, user Dave. Perhaps there's a use we can find for it later... Crazy Dave: Are you saying it could be the key to our success? Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 3 (Penny appears) Penny: No need for sun. Plants are coming via special delivery. (Penny leaves) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 3) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: You know what would be helpful? Crazy Dave: A place where you can read about plants and zombies! (Penny appears) Penny: You mean like the interactive Suburban Almanac? Crazy Dave: Nah, that would never work. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 4 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: If you need to use plant food when there is none, you can buy some with coins. Crazy Dave: Just tap on that doohickey down there and you're in business! (Crazy Dave leaves) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 4) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey! You found my car keys! Crazy Dave: Now I can finally reopen my old shop, where I sell plenty of Twiddiedinkies! Come on, I'll show you! (Crazy Dave leaves) *''For a continuation of this dialogue, see Shop/Dialogue.'' Ancient Egypt - Day 5 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: This will be the first last stand. There will be more lasts to come. (Crazy Dave leaves) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 5) (Penny appears) Penny: That key you found earlier can be used to unlock this Key Gate. Penny: Each Key Gate takes a certain amount of keys to unlock, and leads to more levels, and sometimes even new plants! Penny: So try and collect as many keys as you can. (Penny leaves) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 6) (Travel Log appears) Travel Log: Greetings radical dudes! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Woah! Are you some far-out dude who can help me find my taco? Travel Log: You got it, dude. I'm here haulin' some pretty bodacious upgrades. Crazy Dave: Sweet! Hand them on over! Travel Log: Woah, not so fast dude. Getting these upgrades isn't so easy. You gotta prove to me that you've earned 'em. You gotta commit some serious zombie genocide. Crazy Dave: Say what? (Penny appears) Penny: What I believe our new friend is saying User Dave, is that in order to obtain said "bodacious upgrades", we'll need to defeat a certain amount of zombies for each one. Travel Log: That talking DeLorean is indeed correct, bro! Travel Log: Just defeat however many zombies I ask you to, and I'll give you an upgrade! Travel Log: And, I'll give you new upgrades every time I meet up with you in a world! Crazy Dave: Wowzers! Let's get killing! (Travel Log, Crazy Dave, and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings Temporal Commuters, it is I, Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. Leader of the zombies you have been facing. Dr. Zomboss: Special couriers have been dispatched to retrieve your brains. Dr. Zomboss: Please have your release forms signed before their arrival. Dr. Zomboss: Regards, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Cool, that Mr. Boss guy wants your autograph! Penny: This can't be good. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 8) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey Penny! I found some sort of timey-wimey key inside that treasure chest! Penny: This will be useful for traveling to other times. Crazy Dave: Yeah! Time to try the Taco Map! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 9 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Oh good. There are no zombies here. (Penny appears) Penny: False. They're using camouflage. Crazy Dave: You mean they're using... camel-flage. Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 10) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! I've got something really cool to show you over at my shop. Crazy Dave: Why don't you come check it out? (Crazy Dave leaves) *''To see a continuation of this dialogue, see Shop/Dialogue.'' Ancient Egypt - Day 11 (Penny appears) Penny: This level is a locked coordinate in time. Penny: You must take these plants to win. Penny: Otherwise, you risk distorting reality. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Never distort reality! You'll pull something. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 14 (After the player completes the level and receives the Note) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: My Gügle translator indicates the zombies have a plan. Crazy Dave: Is that a brain grill? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 15 (After beating the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: That was the last mummy. Crazy Dave: That's a WRAP!!!! HAHAHAHAH! Penny: According to my gauges... Penny: User Dave has been waiting to use that joke since we got here. Crazy Dave: Do you know what's better than a wrap? A Taco. Let's go! Penny: Hold on User Dave. My sensors indicate that there is still something here that may need to be dealt with. The taco may have to wait. Crazy Dave: Aww... I wanted to leave as soon as possible, my taco's out there, alone! Cold! And probably hungry! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt - Day 16 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Have you ever wondered why your neighbor David hungers so? Dr. Zomboss: What secret ingredient in the taco would drive his desire? Dr. Zomboss: Could it be that he needs your brains as much as we do? (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Wha-?! No way. I would never eat a brain taco! Crazy Dave: But, I don't remember what was in it... (Crazy Dave leaves) (After the player defeats the Zombot Sphinx-inator and receives the Ancient Egypt Trophy, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Wait a minute! Crazy Dave: There was never any meat in that taco. Crazy Dave: I still have Tofunky in my beard to prove it! (Crazy Dave leaves, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Well, that just leaves more brains for us... later. Dr. Zomboss: I'll find you again, in another where and another when! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Last Stand I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Is this Last Stand? (Penny appears) Penny: No, it's First Sit. Penny: That's sarcasm. Crazy Dave: I love sitting, but now is not the time! Let's get crazy. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Last Stand III (After beating the level, Penny appears) Penny: I hope that those pharaohs had some heirs. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I guess that was their last stand too. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Mummy Memory I (Penny appears) Penny: There's a brand new symbol to match. It's a bucket. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Let's kick it. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Mummy Memory II (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Match the symbols and win a prize! (Penny appears) Penny: What's the prize? Crazy Dave: I don't know. I'm Crazy! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Mummy Memory III (Penny appears) Penny: What's the new symbol? (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I don't know. Feelin' lucky? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Locked and Loaded II (Penny appears) Penny: Can't we build a modern fence to stop these ancient zombies? (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Who needs fences when you have offense? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Locked and Loaded III (Penny appears) Penny: The family that pults together... (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Are friends indeed. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: There's a plant call on the banana phone. It's an S.O.S.! (Penny appears) Penny: They'll be sitting plants if we don't help. Let's take that root and save them! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds II (Penny appears) Penny: My sensors have detected plants in danger. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Who will save the plants? WHO?!?? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds III (Penny appears) Penny: There's too many tombs. Let's clear them out. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave (Surprised): I'm hyperventilating I'm so excited right now. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt Map (After Completing Day 16 (Penny appears) Penny: User Dave, my sensors detect some sort of... Hidden level. Penny: It doesn't show up on the map, but perhaps we can find it if we... Poke around a bit. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: But it's not polite to poke! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Ancient Egypt Map (After finding Day X) (Penny appears) Penny: Eureka! We have discovered Day X! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: X-cellent! Penny: According to my readings, this level will prove to be much harder than the others we've faced so far. Penny: However, it appears a new plant is the reward for completing it! Crazy Dave: A new plant? Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! Penny: Perhaps other worlds have these hidden levels too... Let's keep our eyes peeled whenever we complete a world. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Pyramid of Doom (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Pyramid of Doom! Crazy Dave: It's just like a regular pyramid, but... you know... doomier. (Crazy Dave leaves)